Project Summary ? Training and Mentoring Core Many research opportunities at the interface between precision medicine and disparities research are missed because there are important gaps in training and expertise. Without a coordinated system to connect receptive investigators with timely, content-rich information that meets their needs, cross-training opportunities are missed. The overall purpose of the Training and Mentoring Core is to fill the cross-training gap between genomics research and disparities research. The Specific Aims are as follows: 1) To leverage existing infrastructure and expertise to cross-train investigators in precision medicine approaches and health disparities research. 2) To provide expertise, strategic advice and practical support to consortium members who are developing and implementing specific projects 3) To develop innovative strategies to provide experiential learning and mentoring for consortium investigators, with the potential expansion beyond partner institutions. Our plan to enhance training by augmenting individualized mentoring with group and peer mentoring, and to organize pilot awardees into learning communities is also innovative, as is our plan to develop a self-directed educational program to provide didactic and experiential learning in genomics and health disparities research. We have invited experts in who investigate diverse research topics in genomics and health disparities to serve as mentors to researchers requesting services from the Center. We have also compiled a series of educational resources that can be accessed through all partnering institutions. This core serves to uphold the goals of the Center of Excellence in Precision Medicine and Population Health.